rakhronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gate Warden Prestige
'Gate Warden (3.5e Prestige Class)' According to Gatism beliefs, The Gate Warden is the sole individual chosen by The Gate, to guide its pilgrims to the afterlife and protect them from the evils of false religions. He leads the faith with the help from his chosen few: The Watcher, The Enforcer, And the Speaker, along with the assistance of the order of Gate Knights he trains. With a direct connection to The Gate, The Gate Warden is able to wield much more impressive powers than his fellow Gate Knights. 'Prerequisites' Base Attack Bonus: +5 Skills: 3 sacrifices known Must have a large religious following. Must be Lazarus Crane ' ''Note: This is a personal class and is not applicable to other characters without utterly destroying the lore. Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Gate Warden is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). Authority of the Gate: ''' '''Death Sight: The Warden is so used to observing the flow of life and death within himself that he becomes aware of the lives of others. You can determine the condition of creatures near death within 30ft. You instantly know whether each creature within the area is dead, fragile (alive and wounded, with 3 or fewer hit points left), fighting off death (alive with 4 or more hit points), undead, or neither alive nor dead (such as a construct). Die Hard: 'When reduced to between –1 and –9 hit points, you automatically become stable. You don’t have to roll d% to see if you lose 1 hit point each round. When reduced to negative hit points, you may choose to act as if you were disabled, rather than dying. You must make this decision as soon as you are reduced to negative hit points (even if it isn’t your turn). If you do not choose to act as if you were disabled, you immediately fall unconscious. When using this feat, you can take either a single move or standard action each turn, but not both, and you cannot take a full round action. You can take a move action without further injuring yourself, but if you perform any standard action (or any other action deemed as strenuous, including some free actions, such as casting a quickened spell) you take 1 point of damage after completing the act. If you reach –10 hit points, you immediately die. '''Reprisal of the Gate:'' 'The Warden has been channeling the darkness for so long that his Gate is stained black. When injured by any piercing or slashing attack by a non-reach melee weapon, the Gate which sprays forth is baneful to the living, dealing 1d6 points of negative energy damage. A Gate Knight can toggle this ability on or off as a swift action, but cannot perform a dark burst or sacrifice ability while this ability is so suppressed. '''Retribution of the Gate: ' '''Deny Death: '''The Warden comes under the effects of a constant Death Ward spell with a caster level equal to his class level. '''Death Throes: When the Warden perishes, he can choose to go out in a blaze of negative energy. He explodes in a black pulse which destroys his body completely, and deals 2d6 points of negative energy damage per Hit Die to all creatures in a 30 ft. burst, with a Reflex save for half. The save DC is 10 + 1/2 class level + Con modifier. The Gate Knight's slayer, if within range, is not entitled to a save. If it is unclear which single creature is responsible for the Gate knight's death, the designation is up to DM discreation. Ascension: The Warden has an awakening and finally reaches out to his inner darkness. Upon realizing its true nature, the Gate Knight transforms and becomes an Outsider (Native). He may still be raised and resurrected, and counts as a member of his original race for all effects. In addition he experiences physical changes to his body which marks him as unnatural, such as blackened eyes or a visible aura, and can toggle and alter this appearance at will. He gains the following benefits: *Outsider type *Fly speed of 60ft (perfect) *Damage Reduction 10/Silver *Natural Armor +5 *Able to see in darkness, magical or otherwise. *Resistance to acid, cold, electricity, and fire 10. *Spell Resistance equal to your HD + 10 (Max 35) *Immunity to death effects. Ardent Revival: ' '''1st Level Gate Warden Skills: ' *Dark Sustenance, -3HP: The Gate is the source of the body's animation. Positive energy goes in, negative energy comes out, the body ages and decays with time. By learning to control the flow of energy, one can find sustenance in little more than mental effort. You do not need to eat, drink, or breath while under the effects of Dark Sustenance, as you draw energy from life around you instead. This effect lasts for up to 24 hours. *Shadow's Hunger, -3HP: You can give your enemy baleful insight to the utter void in his own soul. With a chilling touch, you re-direct the senses, a jarring experience for those not trained to adapt. You duplicate the effects of a Blindness/Deafness spell as their senses turns inward to their own empty hearts. *Blackest Terror, -6HP: You project a baleful aura of terror around your body out to 60 ft. Whenever you attack, charge, or otherwise seek to threaten, enemies in range must make a Will save vs fear, or be frightened for 1 round/level. On a successful save they are merely shaken for 1 round. Regardless of success or failure, each target may only be affected once per encounter (or once per minute when out of combat). In addition, you gain a +6 to intimidation checks when employing this. This effect lasts for up to 24 hours. *Dreamweaver: -9HP: Sleep is the little death, the path which brings you closer to the Gate, and it's influence. With this power you may duplicate the effects of either Dream or Nightmare. In either case you may plant a mental seed which is contingent on requirements you state, such as meeting you, or encountering a certain person, performing a certain activity, and the like. You may add any of the following effects on the contingency. Suggestion: The target is struck by a pre-programmed Suggestion, often which is used to guide the subject to a course of action stated in the dream or nightmare. Anger: The target is filled with a sudden disgust and rage upon seeing or doing something. If in combat, they must make a Will save or seek harm against the subject, using whatever means seem best. If the subject does not attack within 1 minute due to circumstances, the compulsion is wasted. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. Fear: The target is suddenly filled with paranoia, fear, and doubt. For 1 minute, they suffer a -2 penalty to saves against fear and may act irrationally. '''2nd Level Gate Warden Skills: *Vampiric Soul, -10HP: The Gate in your soul opens wider, drawing in the ebbing life of those who die around you. With this sacrifice active, any attacks you make deal an additional 1d6 damage, which is absorbed as healing. This effect lasts for up to 24 hours. *Eye of the Gate, -15HP, -9MHP: The Gate is dangerous, fatal for many, yet beyond it lies the knowledge of eons of dead. With their endless wisdom, you have great insight on the troubles ahead. You duplicate the effects of Moment of Prescience. You pay the maximum health penalty and the maximum health cost when using this power. When it is discharged, the penalty goes away as normal. *Violator, -9MHP: Your body channels vile energies from beyond, and with it it corrupts and destroys everything it touches. As black waves surround your body, any weapon or natural attacks you strike with deal an additional 1d6 negative energy damage and behaves as a elemental burst weapon enhancement, dealing 1d10 or more negative energy on a successful critical hit. In addition to these effects, all the base weapon damage is now vile damage, which does not heal naturally. *Soul Knowledge: '3rd Level Gate Warden Skills: ' *Call Death, -20HP: The Gate is the path to death. To open the Gate is to invite death. Thus, you open the Gates of others, who unprepared for it's release find their soul being dragged from their bodies, dragged by the hungry mouths from beyond. You duplicate the effect of Finger of Death. Because the effect relies on someone not knowing how to cope with the sudden wash of darkness, each time they successfully save, they gain a +1 bonus on their saving throw to resist future attempts (maximum +5). *Life for LIfe: The Gate is mastery over death, and life. Through sacrifice, life may be restored. This sacrifice power has two forms. The first allows the caster to burn hp, and with a touch restore twice that amount to another. If he uses 15 hp, the target heals 30 hp. He may never use this power on himself, nor may he drop below 1 hp using this power. It's other form is more sinister for what it does. It duplicates the effects of a Resurrection spell. However, the material cost may be cut in half if a sacrifice of blood is made. For every HD the body possessed, an equal amount of HD of living creatures must be sacrificed in a ritual lasting at least 10 minutes. Using Resurrection in this manner cuts costs (and perhaps reduces the enemy numbers) but gives the spell the Evil descriptor. Interestingly enough, undead may be restored by this ability, back to their undead states. *Undying Rage: Gate Knight uses his connection to the darkness to continue his existence when he would have otherwise perished. When reduced to negative hit points, he may make a Fortitude save at a DC equal to 10 - his hit points. Success means that he may act normally. He still accrues damage from taking strenuous actions while at negative hit points, but he may continue to fight as long as he can continue to make the Fortitude save every round. It does not protect him from effects which destroy the body, such as Disintegrate or Vorpal, or instant death effects. In addition, when in an Undying Rage the Gate Knight gains a +8 bonus to Str. '4th Level Gate Warden Skills: ' *Destrato, -25HP: The Gate is a source of endless power. For every death in the world, another mote of power swells behind the Gate. After eons, it blazes like the sun itself, a terrible frothing destruction waiting for release. This sacrifice requires 3 rounds of casting, going off at the end of the 3rd round. It's backlash is terrible. And yet it's destructive power is amazing. With Long Range (400 ft + 40 ft/level), you create an explosion of eldritch might which consumes a 60 ft radius, dealing 1d10 force damage per caster level to all targets (maximum 25d10), Reflex for half. *Call Death, -20HP: The Gate is the path to death. To open the Gate is to invite death. Thus, you open the Gates of others, who unprepared for it's release find their soul being dragged from their bodies, dragged by the hungry mouths from beyond. You duplicate the effect of Finger of Death. Because the effect relies on someone not knowing how to cope with the sudden wash of darkness, each time they successfully save, they gain a +1 bonus on their saving throw to resist future attempts (maximum +5). Category:Homebrew